tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shop
The Shop is a menu that can be accessed once logged on from the screen's top row. There, a sub-menu will appear, where players can purchase crystals , Premium accounts and Gold boxes , supplies kits, and unique paints. Players should always first choose their country from a drop down list to the top-right of the sub-menu. Tankoins Tankoins are a premium currency, much like crystals, available in Tanki Online. They are not used to purchase new hulls and turrets. However, they can be used to purchase skins, select paints, product kits, passes, crystals, and containers. "Crystals" Tab # In many occasions, there will be large banners displayed for special offers. These offers include more crystals for the same price, and are often paired up with a temporary premium account and/or supplies. # The Stand crystal pricing will always be listed. The prices are as followed: * $3.99 USD --> * $9.99 USD --> (+ free) * $19.99 USD --> (+ free) * $39.99 USD --> (+ free + 1 day premium account) * $69.99 USD --> (+ free + 3 days premium account) * $99.99 USD --> (+ free + 7 days premium account) Double Crystal Card If a player is in possession of a double-crystal card, all crystal packages will be doubled, including bonuses, for the same price. It will be highlighted in red. Payment Methods Typically credit cards are used for purchase. However, there are other alternatives. Here are links to help learn about payment methods: * Purchasing Via SMS * Purchasing Via PayPal * Purchasing via Credit Card * Purchase via Mobile Payment Premium Account Tab The next tab is where tankers can upgrade to a premium account. The prices for amount of time with premium account are as followed: * $1 USD --> 1 day * $3 USD --> 7 days * $10 USD --> 30 days * $28 USD --> 90 days Gold Box Tab The third tab is the more recent tab - where players can buy Gold Box supplies. It gives players the ability to drop gold boxes on the battlefield. It will always be worth The prices are as followed: * $1 USD --> 1 box * $9.90 USD --> 10 boxes * $49 USD --> 50 boxes Paints Tab The Paints Tab has some unique paints that are exclusive only to the shop and can't be bought from the garage. The prices are as followed: * $10.99 USD --> Drought * $10.99 USD --> Liquid Metal * $10.99 USD --> Arachnid * $18.99 USD --> Amber * $18.99 USD --> Neuron * $18.99 USD --> Lime * $26.99 USD --> Watercolor * $26.99 USD --> Domino * $26.99 USD --> Mint Product Kits Tab There are certain product kits that can be bought with real money instead of crystals. Product Kits * $19.99 --> Supplies 1500 (provides 1500 of every supply) Trivia *Before the Shop section was in the game, there was the "Buy" section. Only crystals packs could be bought. *The Shop was introduced in the game on 20.07.2016 *There was a offer where you could buy all MO turrets and hulls. Category:General Category:Inside the Game